devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds
Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, is another game that features Dante, along with Trish as playable characters. This game features 2.5D fighting of mixed Marvel and Capcom Characters. The game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, added Vergil as a playable character. Dante Dante is now a playable character in the series, weilding weapons like Rebellion, Kalina Ann, Ebony & Ivory, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, Coyote-A, Artemis, and Agni & Rudra. The character design for Dante was based on his Devil May Cry 3 appearence. With the "Hyper Mode" in a the form of his Rebellion Devil Trigger. Dante's rival in the game is Deadpool (real name Wade Wilson), a Canadian mercenary whom Dante shares similarities with. Like Dante, Deadpool masters an arsenal of guns and swords, also with supernatural abilities, and both tend to use a lot of trash talk in battle. They can be seen in the Episode 1 trailer fighting in a bar named after them, until another character, named Morrigan Aensland (one of the main characters of the Darkstalkers fighting game series), pricked Deadpool in his rear end, thus ending the fight. Dante's talkative personality also makes the transition, many of his audible battle quotes show that he doesn't take fights too seriously. He has special quotes for certain characters: he tells the demonic Dormammu that he "won't pull his punches," and "get the hell outta my face," when he defeats him. This is the most serious Dante gets, since Dormammu is a similar threat to Dante's higher level enemies. Dante also remarks, "how come I don't meet any nice girls?" before facing a woman. This alludes to the fact that many of the women he meets indeed either try to kill him or at least gives him a hard time. Upon defeating Dante, Deadpool has a quip of his own, telling Dante he should have Nero do his fighting for him, and calling him "skippy". In the tie-in 12-page comic packaged with the game's special edition, Deadpool and Dante trade sarcastic remarks as they fight one another (Deadpool: Where you from, pretty boy? The planet of the Fabios? Dante: Jealousy will get you nowhere.). Dante later remarks on Galactus' appearance, stating that he would only be short of a cape and a cane to being "the biggest pimp I've ever seen". Attacks Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars' - Unleashes a rapid fire of bullets from his Ebony & Ivory. Ending with an overcharged magical shot, similar to his finishing move against Mundus (and Arkham along with Vergil's shot). *'Devil Trigger' - Unleashes Dante's demonic power with the ability to fly using Air Raid from Nevan in DMC3. *'Devil Must Die' - Dante overpowers his Stinger combo four times, with the Final Stinger dealing heavy magical damage. Trish Trish is seen coming on the aid of Captain America and Chun-Li during the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier by Doctor Doom and Super Skrull. Trish appears to be flirtatious with every line of hers being an innuendo of sorts. Her ground throw (either side) has her mount on top of her opponent. Her winning animation has the camera zoomed close to her cleavage has she pulls her signature shades from her top. Attacks *Flying *Low Voltage *Round Trip *Trick Hopscotch *Switch Sign Hyper Combos *'Maximum Voltage' - Trish summons a magical circle in front of her and barrages the opponent with bolts of lightning. *'Round Harvest' - Trish uses the Sparda like a scythe keeping it circling at her opponent. *'Duet Pain' - Trish blasts her opponent with Luce & Ombra, then knocking the enemy down with a magical surge from Sparda, then it would reap the opponent in scythe form. Vergil Vergil was added to the game's expansion, Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Prior to his inclusion, Albert Wesker had Vergil's colour scheme as one of his alternate costumes. Attacks *'Starfall:' A dive kick that move diagonally downwards. Functions similarly to Dante's Killer Bee attack. *'Stinger:' Vergil lunges forward with a sword stab. *'Lunar Phase:' Vergil attacks in a series of rapid somersaulting kicks, and lands with a shockwave that launches the opponent. *'Air Trick:' Vergil can teleport to various parts of the screen depending on the opponent's location. Unlike Dante, Vergil can teleport in three ways; Behind the opponent, above them, or behind their head. *'Judgment Cut:' Vergil cuts the very air in front of him in a sphere shape. Functions similarly to Dormammu's Dark Hole attack, in that he can choose the location of the cut depending on the button pressed. *'Rapid Slash': Dashes across the screen and past enemies with the Yamato, leaving behind a trail of multi-hitting slashes in his wake. Possesses invincibility frames. *'Rising Sun': Launches the opponent into the air with two rising kicks using Beowulf. *'Round Trip: '''Vergil charges the Force Edge and throws it on the opponent, making the sword to spin around them. Hyper Combos *'Hyper Judgement Cuts (Level 1):' A screen covering hyper where he dashes about, filling the screen with Judgment Cuts. Can be executable in the air. *'Spiral Swords (Level 1):' Glowing blue swords appear rotating around Vergil, which damage the opponent upon contact. Vergil can also stop them and set them to hover around him pointing forward, or hover over the opponent pointing downward, and fire one at a time as projectiles at the cost of 1 hyper meter. You don't build hyper meter while this hyper combo is active. *'Devil Trigger (Level 1):' Increases Vergil's strength and attack speed for a limited time and gradually heals red health. His attacks also become enhanced (i.e.; larger Judgment Cut) and he gains an air dash. He can only use his level 3 hyper while in Devil Trigger mode. **'Raining Swords (Level 3):''' While the Devil Trigger is active. Vergil slashes the opponent various times, while creating floating blue swords. Vergil then turns his back as he return human form and has the swords come down on the opponent. Gallery Dante File:MarCap3Dante.png|MVC3 Dante Dante - deadpool fight.jpg|Dante fighting Deadpool Mvc3_dante-deadpool.jpg|Dante and Deadpool in the intro Trish File:Trish MvsC3-FTW.PNG|MVC3 Trish Trish versus super skrull.jpg|Trish's Maximun Voltage against Super Skrull Trivia *In the roster, Dante has the most number of attacks, with over 41 coming from DMC3. *One of Trish's alternate color schemes is based on Gloria, with a white shirt color, even the skin tone. The other is based on Dante's color scheme on DMC. *In UMVC3, Both Dante and Vergil have each other's colour schemes. Category:Non-DMC